1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to field of vermin destroying devices and, in particular, to a rat or mousetrap having a pair of slidable or pivotal doors on the top surface of a containment chamber with the doors being activated electrically by a microswitch in connection with a solenoid.
2. Prior Art
While there are vermin catching traps that exist, none that applicant is aware of are operated by a microswitch in connection with the bait to open a pair of doors for depositing the rat in a box for removal. Nor are there any that applicant is aware of with poisonous gas for the destruction of parasites on the rats.